Jesteśmy głupcami
by Allmath
Summary: Rozmyślenia z samym sobą i co może z nich wyniknąć. Shonen-ai, Sasuke/Naruto


A/N: Eeeh... Witam? Pierwszy opublikowany ff na stronie. Dość popularna para, więc raczej nie zaskoczę. Pozdrowienia dla mojej Bety i muzy - Sielka, która mówiąc tylko jedno zdanie, jedną myśl, zakiełkowała we mnie to cholerstwo :).

Typowe - nie lubisz yaoi/shonen-ai : nie czytaj!

Nie posiadam praw do postaci występujących w tym ficku, yadda, yadda... Kishimoto jest właścicielem.

* * *

Urządzenie cicho odmierzało puls osoby leżącej na łóżku szpitalnym.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Czarnowłosy chłopak siedział nieruchomo niczym posąg – tylko jego oczy zdawały się być żywe. Dwa onyksy bacznie obserwowały jakiekolwiek zmiany na twarzy nieprzytomnej osoby. Włosy przypominające promienie słońca rozsypały się w totalnym nieładzie na białej pościeli, blade usta czasami lekko drżały. Powieki przykrywały oczy, które błądziły pod nimi w różne strony, będąc jakby na skraju koszmaru i snu.

Blade, smukłe palce młodzieńca ścisnęły się na wykrochmalonej poszewce, grymas przebiegł przez przystojną twarz, westchnienie uleciało cicho z ust.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Te oczy. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciał znów je ujrzeć. Pełne życia, szczęścia. Jaśniejące blaskiem. Blaskiem, który rozświetlał mrok zalegający w jego duszy. Tylko on mógł wyciągnąć go z otchłani niekończącej się zemsty i samotności. A teraz…

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Zemsta zawsze przewodziła jego życiem. Prawie zawsze. Okres, zanim jego brat wymordował cały klan. Czas spędzany z drużyną siódmą. Z nim. Z Młotkiem. Rywalem, rozwrzeszczanym idiotą, towarzyszem do sparringów, przyjacielem…

Z Naruto.

Po odejściu z wioski do Orochimaru starał się odrzucić wszystkie emocje. Nie było to proste, lecz po dłuższym czasie – udało się. Cholera, wcale się nie udało! W najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych momentach wracały wspomnienia. Sprawiały one, że tęsknił. Ale wmawiał sobie, że to tylko chwilowe, że przejdzie…

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Potem zabił Gada. Chciał znaleźć ostateczny cel – Itachiego. Stworzył swoją drużynę, odszukał brata. Zemścił się. Tak sądził. Potem wszystko runęło, niczym zamek z kart. Cała prawda o masakrze, o jego bracie… Wtedy całkowicie zamknął się w sobie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie nawet tych wspomnień, które zawierały jego ciepło, uśmiech i światło. Poglądy Itachiego nie były dla niego, Madara przekonał go o tym. Był mścicielem. Konoha miała za wszystko zapłacić.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Wszystko posypało się w momencie, kiedy na jego drodze stanął bohater wioski – Naruto. Wiedział, jak bardzo Młotek się zmienił. Fizycznie i psychicznie. Kiedy patrzył w te zdeterminowane oczy, będące oceanem uczuć, w których wychwycił… nie, nie był pewny. Może sam chciał to zobaczyć. Jasne że chciał, do diabła!

Potem walczyli. Między atakami Naruto wykrzykiwał coś o ich przyjaźni, o wiosce, o mieszkańcach, o powrocie jego do wioski. Mówił o kłamstwach Madary. Zemsta nie jest drogą, którą musi kroczyć. Chyba wtedy się zaśmiał, czymś pośrednim między szaleństwem a płaczem samotnego dziecka. Uzumaki przerwał na chwilę swoje wywody. Zamarł i patrzył w jego stronę, prosto w lśniącą czerwień jego oczu. Przysiągłby, że widział łzy w tych lazurowych ślepiach.

- Wróć.

To słowo odbijało mu się o czaszkę, powtarzając się niczym echo. Opuścił ramiona, uciekając wzrokiem od tego oceanu rozpaczy.

- To nie jestem już ja, Młotku…

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Potem… przyszedł Madara. Wtrącił się między nich. Chciał zabrać Naruto. Bredził coś o swoim planie. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał niczego, co miałoby zabić kolejną, bliską mu osobę. Lecz nie zdążył nic zdziałać. Pamiętał gniew Naruto, czy raczej tego potwora wewnątrz niego. Ogromny wybuch czakry. Widział, jak blondyn cierpi pod nadmiarem tej siły, jak na jego skórze pojawiają się poparzenia, gdy formował się czwarty ogon w otaczającej go powłoce Lisa. Chciał to zatrzymać, lecz wściekłość Kyuubiego zaczęła zbliżać się do punktu krytycznego. Przy uformowaniu się szóstego ogona czakry i pojawieniu się szkieletu bestii, usłyszał coś, niepokojąco zbliżone do dźwięku łamanych kości. Kości Naruto.

On… umierał.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Madara zginął. Czakra Lisa krążyła wokół, wyrywając drzewa, dążąc do całkowitego wyzwolenia. Bez namysłu, pokonując opór gorącego powietrza, dotarł do przyjaciela. Pchnięty jakimś nieznanym mu wcześniej instynktem, złapał głowę demona, przytulając go w sposób, jaki znał tylko od rąk swojej matki. Nie zważając na parzący go ból, spokojnie zaczął mówić. Nie pamiętał, o czym konkretnie bredził. Coś jakby „będzie dobrze, spokojnie, już po wszystkim"…

Wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać. W rękach został mu cały poparzony, z połamanymi kośćmi i ledwo żywy Naruto. Chyba nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć. Wrzeszczał ile sił w płucach, by wreszcie ktoś przyszedł i uratował blondyna.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

I trafił do punktu wyjścia. W sensie, do szpitala. Jest tu od tygodnia, patrząc uporczywie w oblicze przyjaciela, jakby to miało go obudzić. Czekał na jakikolwiek znak poprawy. Ale nic na to nie wskazywało.

Obiecał Kakashiemu, który został mianowany przyszłym Hokage, że nie zrobi nic pochopnego, nie zacznie mordować napotykanych ludzi, ani żadnej innej, groźnej rzeczy. Warunkiem było zostanie przy niebieskookim. Zgodził się.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Był idiotą. Nie zauważał różnicy między przyjaźnią, a tym uczuciem, które od dawna było zakopane w zakamarkach jego duszy. Walczyli ze sobą, chcąc udowodnić jeden drugiemu, że jest silniejszy. Tak naprawdę… walczyli sami ze sobą i swoimi myślami. Byli głupcami. Jeszcze bardziej ukrywali to, co od dawna było wiadome.

Bali się. Bali się odrzucenia.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Musiał usnąć. Albo nadal śni. Zamrugał oczami, patrząc z niedowierzaniem, jak blondyn uśmiecha się do niego wesoło, siedząc swobodnie na łóżku. Znowu mógł widzieć ten lazurowy ocean, budzący w nim wszystkie uśpione wspomnienia, przetkane silnymi emocjami…

- Naruto…

- Sasuke, draniu! Zostałeś w wiosce? Dzięki Bogu, a już myślałem, że znowu będę musiał cię szukać i ostatecznie zaciągnąć siłą…

Urwał w pół zdania, patrząc na wyciągające się w jego kierunku dłonie. Czarnowłosy, widząc jego zdziwienie – i sam się dziwiąc – szybko je cofnął, tam, gdzie powinny się znajdować.

- Więc… już… dobrze się czujesz, Młotku?

- He, he, pewnie! I następnym razem, jak będziesz chciał mnie przytulić i powiedzieć, że bardzo się martwiłeś i że nie mogłeś wytrzymać beze mnie, to się nie krępuj, ten teges!

Pip. Pip. Pip…

Naruto zaśmiał się głośno, lecz zaraz umilkł, widząc wlepione w siebie dwie onyksowe studnie, w których… lśniło. Wszystko, co kumulowało się przez te wszystkie lata w Sasuke, błyszczało teraz w jego tęczówkach, gasnąc jednak, kiedy wychwyciły kpinę w głosie niebieskookiego. Czarnowłosy poczuł wtedy, jak na chwilę jego serce przyśpiesza, zalewając jego ciało falą… szczęścia, by po słowach Uzumakiego, znów zakuć się w kajdany mrozu i owijając się płaszczem ciemności. Blondyn wyciągnął z tego swoje wnioski.

- Sasuke, ja nie mówiłem poważnie… Znaczy, żartowałem tylko. Nie chciałem, żebyś to źle odebrał. He, he, przecież nie miałeś takiego zamiaru, jak tylko się drażniłem, wiesz draniu…

Zamilkł w połowie zdania, czując otaczające go ciepłe i silne ramiona. Zamarł, słuchając cichych słów czarnookiego:

- Nigdy więcej nie uwalniaj Lisa, Młotku. Nigdy.

Naruto zadrżał lekko, podniósł rękę i niezgrabnie pogładził nią włosy przyjaciela, mówiąc nieco niepewnie:

- Postaram się.

Z cichym westchnięciem Sasuke odsunął się od blondyna, mierząc go wzrokiem. Ciepło drugiego ciała go uspokajało. Wypełniało go szczęściem, jakie zawsze znajdował u Młotka.

Pip. Pip. Pip…

- He, he… Jak wyjdziemy z tego ponurego miejsca, to postawisz mi ramen! Czuję się, jakbym od dawna nie jadł ramenu!

- Głupi jesteś. Musisz się zacząć zdrowo odżywiać.

- Oooo… grozisz mi? Wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek?

- Młocie, zacznij trochę myśleć…

- No nie! Poczekaj, niech tylko wstanę z łóżka! Tak ci twarz urządzę, że z własnym tyłkiem będziesz ją mylił!

- Co wąchałeś?

- Ty, ty… imbecylu jeden!

- Przełom, poznałeś nowe słowo! Całkiem nieźle, jak na te cztery lata…

- Teraz to już nie skończy się na sparringu! Będziesz za karę fundował mi obiady!

- Mów dalej, marzenia nic nie kosztują.

- Zabiję!

- Oczywiście.

- No i gadaj tu z takim…

Cisza, która nastała po tej wymianie zdań, zdawała się być lekka i przyjazna. Naruto nagle spoważniał i patrząc uporczywie w oczy czarnowłosego, powiedział.

- Samotność to straszna sprawa. Nigdy nie daj się w nią zamotać.

Sasuke odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem, skinął lekko głową i rzekł:

- Kiedy masz kogoś bliskiego… znacznie łatwiej jest żyć.

- Obiecaj, że nigdy nie pokonasz się samotności.

- Nigdy, obiecuję.

Spokojny uśmiech wykwitł na opalonej twarzy, lazurowe oczy wyraźnie ukazywały cały spokój i szczęście, jakie ogarnęło blondyna. Ciepła ręka spoczęła na bladym policzku czarnowłosego, delikatnie gładząc skórę młodzieńca. Sasuke zamarł, niespokojnie mierząc wzrokiem Naruto. Przysunął się bliżej ciepła, chcąc, by tak zostało już zawsze. Dziwne. Niebieskie oczy zaśmiały się i poczuł delikatne muśnięcie na wargach. Gorący oddech i niepewny dotyk.

Wysoki dźwięk zaczął wwiercać się w jego uszy.

Co to za odgłos?

- Teraz wszystko w twoich rękach, draniu.

- O co ci chodzi, Młotku? Jak to „MOICH"? O czym ty…

Uśmiech jaki otrzymał w odpowiedzi, był piękny i smutny zarazem.

- Zawsze taki sam, Sasuke…

- Sasuke, odsuń się do cholery! Odejdź!

Głos Kakashiego. Silne pchnięcie posłało go metr w bok. Zobaczył lekarzy z Sakurą na czele, zdenerwowanego Irukę. Wszyscy biegali po pomieszczeniu, wołając coś, czego nie zrozumiał. Co oni chcą od Naruto? Co chcą zrobić z JEGO Młotkiem? I, dlaczego do cholery, przerywają im rozmowę?

Silne ramiona powstrzymały go od rzucenia się na lekarzy.

- Sasuke, spokojnie. Uspokój się… Już… za późno.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Na co „za późno"? Niech się od niego odwalą, do jasnej cholery! Naruto! Pozwalasz na coś takiego?

Kakashi spojrzał na niego jednym, widocznym okiem, które zrobiło się nagle dziwnie wilgotne.

- On ci nie odpowie, Sasuke…

Czarnowłosy zamarł, odwracając wzrok w stronę blondyna. W jednym momencie miał wrażenie, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z serca. Naruto wyglądał, jakby spał. Ale żadna śpiąca osoba nie ma tak bladej skóry i pobielałych warg. Nikt nie śpi tak spokojnie. Nikt…

- Naruto…

Zobaczył delikatny uśmiech na wargach przyjaciela.

- Naruto, do cholery, odpowiedz mi! Przestań zgrywać idiotę! Naruto!

Iruka zaszlochał głośno, ramiona opanowanej dotąd Sakury zaczęły drżeć, z oka Kakashiego spłynęła łza. Sasuke wyrwał się z lekkiego już uścisku i jak lunatyk podszedł do łóżka. Nie rozumiał. Chciał, by to był sen. Najgorszy koszmar jego życia. Chciał się obudzić. Chciał…

Dwie krople spadły na nieruchomą twarz osoby, z którą dopiero co śmiał się i rozmawiał. Nie potrafił tego pojąć, że… już więcej nie usłyszy śmiechu, który był dla niego wszystkim. Lazurowy ocean na zawsze przykryły powieki… Ciepło jego ciała nigdy więcej nie dotrze do jego serca.

Do samotnych łez dołączyły następne.

- NARUTO! Obudź się! Obudź się, do diabła!

Ktoś go wyprowadził. Szarpał się, przeklinał, płakał rozpaczliwie nawołując przyjaciela.

Byli głupcami. Dopiero teraz mógł to powiedzieć z całą pewnością. Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie prawdy, która kryła się za każdym ich gestem, słowem… Zawsze chcieli być blisko drugiego, lecz nie zdobyli się na odwagę, by powiedzieć to głośno. Trwali tak, coraz bardziej pogrążając się w niepewności. Czekając. I kochając razem, lecz w samotności.

Byli głupcami…


End file.
